dénouement heureux
by dexash
Summary: essai warrick nick au lendemain de l'épisode jusqu'au dernier souffle


Quand : juste après l'épisode jusqu'au dernier souffle diffusé récemment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Warrick ressortit de la salle des urgences, soulagé. Nick était sauvé. Même si les innombrables morsures de fourmis l'avaient affaiblies, il serait sur pied dans quelques jours tout au plus, d'après le médecin. Pour l'instant il dormait. Les calmants qui lui avaient été administrés allaient l'assommer pendant encore au moins quatre heures. Il s'appuya contre le mur, puis se laissa glisser au sol, la tête dans les mains.

Et là, il se laissa aller : il se mit à pleurer sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Il avait presque honte, et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

« Ca va aller Monsieur ? » Une infirmière compatissante, passant à proximité, était venue voir s'il allait bien.

« Oui, oui. Merci »

Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux et appuya la tête contre le mur. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Les néons du couloir l'éblouissaient.

Catherine sortit à son tour de la salle, et vit Warrick un peu plus loin, avec une infirmière. Elle se posait des questions. Certes Warrick était inquiet pour Nick, comme toute l'équipe, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Son instinct – ce fameux sixième sens qu'ont parait-il toutes les femmes - le lui disait.

Elle alla chercher deux cafés – bien noirs – et revint vers son collègue et ami. Elle s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Ca va ? »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, sans répondre.

« Tiens. »

Il accepta le breuvage brûlant – bien qu'infâme – avec reconnaissance.

« Ils vont le transférer en médecine sans tarder. »

« D'accord. »

Elle hésita, puis de but en blanc, se lança.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De Nick. Je ne crois pas beaucoup me tromper en disant que ce que tu ressens pour lui te dérange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva la tête, abasourdi.

« Je crois que je m'en doutais depuis un moment, mais c'est cette nuit que j'ai compris. Après ta crise dans l'entrepôt. »

Il ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu devrais lui en parler, quand il sera rétabli. »

« Ah ouais ? Et lui dire quoi ? Ah au fait Nick, pendant que tu crevais à petit feu dans un caisson, je me suis découvert un amour fou pour mon meilleur ami. J'allais oublier : mon meilleur ami, c'est toi ! »

« Pas comme ça… »

« Et comment : oui après plus de quinze passé à sortir avec des femmes, je suis subitement devenu gay ! »

« Tu n'es pas gay. Est-ce que Greg te fait de l'effet ? »

« Non ! »

« Ben tu n'es pas gay. Tu es amoureux de Nick, c'est tout. »

« Il n'empêche, il est hétéro, et ça va le dégoûter. Je crois que je peux surmonter de ne pas l'avoir, mais perdre son amitié, ça jamais ! »

Catherine s'efforça de ne pas sourire : non, Nick n'était pas purement hétéro. Il lui avait avoué, lors d'une de leur longue nuit de travail, qu'il avait eu des aventures avec des hommes.

« Ah oui ? Tu comptes passer à côté d'une chance de bonheur parce qu'il n'a ni seins ni vagin ? »

Pas de réponse.

« On attend qu'il soit transféré, ensuite tu resteras avec lui le temps que j'aille me doucher et avertir les autres. Ensuite, t'iras te doucher, te changer pour revenir. Ok ? »

« D'accord. »

Quand une infirmière vint les avertir du transfert de leur ami, ils la suivirent et retrouvèrent Nick toujours endormi deux étages plus haut.

« Bon j'y vais. »

Warrick acquiesça, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise rembourrée près du lit.

Au bout d'un très long moment, il commença à parler.

« Tu nous a fait peur, tu sais. J'ai même cru un moment que tu allais appuyer sur cette foutue détente. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté…Vois-tu j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. J'ai toujours été attiré que par les femmes, mais depuis quelques temps, ça a changé. Les hommes m'attirent. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y a un seul homme qui me plait, et le problème est que j'en suis tombé amoureux. Et cet homme, c'est toi. Je sais, c'est égoïste de ma part, mais j'en pouvais plus de me taire. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais on en reparlera quand tu seras conscient et bien réveillé. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était relevé et faisait les cent pas la chambre, tournant le dos au lit, débitant son discours sans s'arrêter, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir le courage de le finir. . Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que Nick s'était réveillé et l'écoutait avec attention, un sourire de plus en plus grand aux lèvres.Warrick continuait à parler, comme pour soulager son cœur, et sa tête.

Il passait à côté du lit, quand une main empoignant son bras le fit sursauter.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

« Cinq minutes. »

« Donc tu as tout … Bon je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à demander à changer d'équipe. »

Honteux, il se détourna, mais Nick ne lui lâcha pas le bras.

« Non. »

Il laissa délibérément sa main glisser le long du bras de son ami, pour finalement lui prendre la main.

« Non… comme non je veux pas que tu changes d'équipe ? » Warrick voyait poindre un tout petit espoir, au moins pour leur amitié.

Nick, les yeux brillants, acquiesça. Il avait toujours la main de Warrick dans la sienne, et l'attira à lui.

« Non seulement je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, mais ça me tenterait assez d'essayer de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Warrick se figea, puis tourna la tête.

« Mais, je te croyais hétéro. » souffla-t-il, si doucement que Nick l'entendit à peine malgré sa proximité.

Nick secoua la tête, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

« Non, j'ai pas de préférences. Et pour l'instant, je suis plutôt beau black intelligent assez bien bâti. » termina-t-il ans un souffle.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, aussi Nick n'eut-il que peu de vide à combler, pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Warrick. Un Warrick qui ne réagit pas. Déçu, il se rappuya contre son oreiller, et tourna la tête.

Warrick, interdit, n'avait pas bougé. Ce dont il rêvait depuis des semaines s'était réalisé. D'ailleurs, il doutait que ce fût la réalité. Il allait se réveiller près du lit de Nick. Mais non ce n'était pas un rêve. Quand Nick s'écarta de lui, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait blessé.

Quelques secondes après, il lui attrapa doucement le menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction de Nick lui gonfla le cœur de joie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand les autres revinrent, ils trouvèrent un Nick réveillé, mais que le médecin voulait garder en observation pour la journée. Warrick s'en alla donc dormir quelques heures, et revint le chercher en fin d'après midi.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant son appartement, Nick soupira.

« Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! »

Claquant la porte de la voiture, il ajouta.

« Tu veux entrer un moment ? »

Warrick accepta. Il se rendit compte que malgré le lien qui les unissait, il n'était jamais entré chez lui. Il fut surpris : c'était sobre, masculin, mais extrêmement chaleureux, sans tourner à la garçonnière.

« Je t'offre un verre, mais d'abord, je vais prendre une douche. En attendant, fais comme chez toi. »

Il se observa le séjour, regardant les cadres, les photos. Puis il sortit dans le jardin et s'assit sur le canapé qui meublait la terrasse couverte, ses yeux contemplant la piscine sans la voir.

C'est là que Nick le retrouva, arrivant avec deux verres.

« Whisky ? »

« Impeccable. »

« En plus on en a autant besoin l'un que l'autre. »

C'est en prenant son verre qu'il se rendit compte que Nick était simplement vêtu d'un jean.

Son torse était musclé et harmonieux. Une goutte d'eau indiscrète, tombée de ses cheveux encore humides glissa de son épaule jusqu'à sa ceinture.

Warrick était obnubilé par cette goutte d'eau. C'est quand Nick bougea et vint s'asseoir près de lui qu'il retomba sur terre. Il avala d'un trait son verre. A ses côtés Nick faisait de même. Nick posa son verre désormais vide sur la table basse près de lui, puis récupéra celui de Warrick dans le même but.

Ceci fait, il se retourna et s'approcha doucement de Warrick, lui laissant tout le temps de se dérober si celui-ci en éprouvait l'envie. Mais le grand Black ne bougea pas. Il le laissa faire, et lorsque Nick l'embrassa pour de bon, il répondit avec fougue à son baiser.

_Bon sang, je suis en train d'embrasser mon meilleur ami et le pire… c'est que j'adore ça_

Sentant ses doutes, Nick s'écarta. Mais Warrick l'attira aussitôt de nouveau contre lui, et c'est un Nick rassuré qui s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise de son vis-à-vis, caressant son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il le dénudait.

Warrick avait eu quelques hésitations, mais ses caresses désormais enflammées montraient qu'il les avait vaincues.

Ah tiens, ils étaient nus tous les deux. Bouche contre bouche, torse contre torse, peau contre peau. Blanc contre noir, si beau contraste mais à la fois si belle union.

_Advienne que pourra._


End file.
